


True Peace Version 2

by legion1399



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Cept for Shoto and Enji, Dabi is Itachi, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dead Midoriya Inko, Dead Todoroki family, Dead Yagi Toshinori | All Might, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Jinchuriki Izuku Midoryia, Katsuki and Izuku downright despise each other, M/M, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako Friendship, OOC everyone, Slow burn for IzuOcha, Tags Contain Spoilers, U.A is the Hidden Leaf Villiage, biological dad might, prankster Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legion1399/pseuds/legion1399
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a 15-year-old boy about to become a Genin. He aspires of one day becoming Hokage like his hero All Might, there's just one problem. He can't manipulate chakra to do even the simplest of jutsus. Nobody said it would be easy on the road to becoming Hokage though.Follow him on his journey, with friends, new family and an adventure that will change the shinobi world.





	1. Enter Izuku Midoriya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genin- Lowest Ninja Rank  
> Chunin- Qualified to watch over and train other ninjas.  
> Jounin- Highly experienced Ninja's that serve as captains (normally train Genins)  
> Anbu- Do the most dangerous missions, while protecting the village from internal threats   
> Kage- Lead the village and other ninja's
> 
> Bloodline trait- Quirk

Hokage's Office 

 

Gran Torino sits in his office, he lies on his desk exhaustedly. He had retaken his position as Hokage after his predecessor Toshinori Yagi or as he was known by his code name All Might had died in an incident around 15 years ago. 

 

He looks over at the endless amounts of paperwork. He takes the next one and reads it over, cursing under his breath. “Why did I allow her to raise him?” The incident report is on one Izuku Midoriya. 

 

He is 15 years old, and his most recent prank was in the zoo. He had somehow put seals that dissolved the bars and released the animals around the zoo. Impressively, he had managed to do this before the zoo had opened and had set several security seals so the animals wouldn't actually escape. 

 

Gran Torino was mad but impressed at the boy's genius. He finds himself doing that often in the case of Izuku Midoriya. He saw the boy as the grandson he had never had, he was given the last name Midoriya as his green hair reminded him of another shinobi by the name of  Midoriya. 

 

Izuku is a prankster, a jokester, and quite possibly the smartest person in his class. He hid his smarts behind his jokes, along with his pain. He was the only one of his year with underdeveloped chakra coils, he couldn't manipulate chakra. He did do his best in taijutsu becoming a rising star, he also did work in seals modifying them and pushing whatever chakra he could through his system in order to make them work. 

 

He was also an orphan. 

 

His parents had died in the incident the All Might had died in. Since that moment, he had been raised under Ms. Joke, Emi Fukkado, a Jounin under his command. It was moments like this that made him wonder if there any other candidates or was he so quick to choose one. 

 

She had raised him since he was 3, she made sure that the boy grew up alright. By the time he was 5, he knew his purpose in life, it was to become the Hokage to protect them all. To protect his family. However, in his class he is considered the dead last. Mostly due to the fact that he can’t manipulate chakra, but as he thought before the boy is a genius, he’s just bored with those classes and skips often. “Huh. That boy will be the death of me.” 

 

An Anbu enters the room in an antelope mask. “ Yes?” 

 

“Gran Torino-sama it appears that he's gone missing again.” 

 

“Ah is everyone looking for the boy?”

 

The Anbu salutes, ”Yes sir everyone that we could spare. He's gotten better at hiding. We've checked all of his usual spots,” 

 

Gran Torino smiles softly, “He’s not gotten better at hiding in place, he's better at hiding in plain sight. Look in the crowds you'll find him there.”  The Anbu bows and teleports out. “Izuku boy, you problem child.” 

 

***************

 

In the center of the market, a 15-year-old boy sits at a table. In front of him are some cookies, in his hands is a book about seals. He is wearing a dark green jacket with black lines running down the arms, underneath the jacket is a red t-shirt, dark green pants armored up to the shins, and red combat sandals. His hair is curly and untamed, his eyes a similar green to his hair, flicker from page to page in amusement. On his face there are freckles on his cheeks, he's smiling, his right hand is covered in bandages he flips to the next page. ”Interesting most seal masters no longer use the traditional way. Instead, they prefer to branch out and create their own styles, hmm.” 

 

“Midoriya-kun,” 

 

Izuku looks up and gives the Anbu a bored look, “Yes, Butterfly?” 

 

The Butterfly masked Anbu looks down at him, he puts his hands on his knees, he asks, “Why aren't you in class?”

 

“Well you see, I've already learned the stuff that I needed to know so excuse me if I decided to take a break for today.” 

 

“You decided to leave today, the day before the genin exams? You know kid sometimes you can be a real idiot.” 

 

“Heh, very funny Butterfly. So what now, you gonna tie me up, throw me into the classroom?” 

 

“No.” He grabs Izuku before he can move and teleports him into the classroom.

 

**********

 

**Classroom**

 

Mr. Aikko checked his clipboard again, almost all of the students in his prized class 1-A were there. Well all of them minus the infamous charity case. 

 

In truth, he originally did find problems with someone like Izuku “Midoriya” being accepted into the shinobi program. His chakra coils were undeveloped, he couldn't even do the simplest jutsu, his  taijutsu level was mid-Chunin level, he has even expressed several interests in the art of sealing,That boy works harder than anyone else in the class, more than the normal clan heirs who seem content on just following their clan’s wishes.

 

He scans his class momentarily taking them all in. There are the prodigies like Shouto Todoroki in which his family had been masters of the ice release and a rare fire release separately. According to his files and father, Shoto was the only one in his family who could combine them both, well according to them. He has only ever seen the boy use ice release, there was an incident that occurred years ago with fire. Perhaps that was the boy had never used his fire-side. 

 

The boy sits in his desk facing the wall. His hair is white and red, his eyes are heterochromatic (one blue and one grey). He's wearing a long sleeve mesh shirt, with a blue shirt over it, and tan pants, with black sandals. The most interesting feature was his face on his left side was a burn mark in the shape of a hand. To most of the girls he was the hottest guy in class, however, he in terms of personality he is ice cold. He aspires to prove his worth and existence by becoming Hokage. 

 

The other prodigy in his class was Katsuki Bakugo. He had no problems using all of his power. The boy and his entire clan can use Explosion Release. A child with a vicious nature, who aspires to be Hokage. 

 

The boy in question is chatting with his “friends”, his spiky dirty blonde hair sticking out all over the place. His eyes are bright red and have a sense of cruelty in them. He is wearing a green, red, orange and red sleeveless shirt, with an x down the center. His pants are dark green, with black combat sandals. On each of his wrists, he wears a type of silver bracelet, something to help the boy make larger explosions.

 

He considers the 3 students, 2 Prodigies and the Dead last each wanting to be Hokage.

 

At that moment the Butterfly Anbu appeared in the room, his hand on Izuku's shoulder. 

 

“Alrighty, Aikko-san here's your problem child. And you, stop skipping class.” He shoves Izuku forward then teleports out, 

 

“Sorry, Akkio-sensei I just didn't wanna go to class today.” 

 

“Midoriya-kun thanks to you and your absence it's now a review day, and right before the genin exams.” The teacher proclaims loudly, the students groan, and stare daggers at the boy who doesn't care. 

 

“Fine.” He moves to his seat, next to Mineta (strangely enough one of the boys few friends), as he passes the desks however he is attempted to be tripped by Katsuki. He merely leaps over a bored expression on his face,  “Nice try Bakachan, maybe the next time's the charm.”

 

Katsuki fumes creating small pops on his desk, the 2 boys next to him attempt to calm him down. Izuku goes and sits next to Mineta who looks at Izuku glaringly, Izuku and he then began to plot whispering to one another. “Alright now that we're all here let's do some transformations.”

 

“Sir can Deku be excused on the count that he's useless?” 

 

“Well, Bakachan at least I don't blow up the bed.” The 2 banter to one another, Katsuki getting angrier as Izuku counters every insult.

 

“Boys let's just start,” he says with his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose exasperated.

 

One by one, the class goes transforming into various people, mostly their parents or the Hokage. Katsuki transforms into All Might, the previous Hokage. He states (again) that he'll be the number 1 ninja in the village and the next Hokage. 

 

Izuku smiles and raises his hand calmly. “Uh, sir may I go?” 

 

Mr. Akkio raises his eyebrows, “Midoriya-kun what brought this on?” 

 

Izuku stands up shakily, “Uh well sir I designed a new seal, one that will trigger a transformation jutsu. You just have to force a bit of chakra into it for it to work.” 

 

“Isn’t a bit all you’ve got Deku?” 

 

“More than enough to kick your ass Bakachan. Remember 30-28.” 

 

“You fucking cheat at Taijutsu!!” 

 

“Boys!! Please stop, and Midoriya-kun please don’t let this seal do anything too bad.” 

 

Izuku smiles warmly, and too innocently. “Sir when have I ever done something bad in this class?”

 

Mr.Akkio shivers remembering several large scale ink creatures, 2 fires, and somehow a flood. “Just promise me?”

 

“I swear sensei!” 

 

“Alright go on.” Izuku gets to the front of the class, he places the seal on his stomach, he raises his index and middle finger on his right hand, he covers them with his pinky, ring finger, and thumb on his left. Raising his pointer and middle finger on his left, (ram sign) he begins to charge what little chakra he has through his body towards the seal. “Transform!” 

 

In a poof of smoke, he had transformed into a very voluptuous and attractive female figure. The thing that had surprised everyone though was the fact that she/he was naked with nothing but smoke covering her genitals. 

 

Everyone in the room was affected, Katsuki’s nosebleed was so explosive he found himself on the other side of the room, Shoto quickly covered his with a bit of fire from his left side. The girls stared at the figure as the sound of glass breaking could be heard in their thoughts.  _ My sexuality! _

 

Izuku turns back laughing at the class's reaction. “Wow Mineta I owe you 15 bucks, I can't believe it worked like that.” 

 

Mineta raises a shaky thumbs up, still pale from blood loss. The teacher has 2 tissues rolled up in his nose, he sees the after effects of Izuku's jutsu. Half of the boys are unconscious, the others at suffering from blood loss, the girls are no better all of them have glazed eyes and a bit of blood dribbling from their noses.  _ All of these kids tomorrow will be genin and all of them were taken down by a simple transformation jutsu.  _

 

“Midoriya-kun what was that?” 

 

“The sexy jutsu, essentially Mineta bet me saying that everyone is at least a little bit perverted, it seems I’ve lost not only the bet but my faith in people. Cool right?” He says the last part sarcastically. 

 

He looks back at the class, “Yes cool. Well from now until tomorrow you're no longer sitting near Mineta.” 

 

“Oh come on teach, Mineta, he's my friend.” They both look at Mineta blood still dripping from his nose drooling, “So where did you want me to sit?”

 

_ That's a good question, most of these people are clan heirs and probably treat him badly, however, there's one who won't. _ His eyes focus on a girl with a rosy complexion, her normally pink cheeks now dark red, her fingers tenting, her hair is cut in a bob style with 2 bangs framing her round face, and her light brown eyes focusing on the boy to his side. 

 

_ Ochako Uraraka, a new fairly new clan girl. She and Midoriya met at the entrance exam. He saved her life. She saved him. From what I can tell, this girl has respect for him. Unfortunately, she followed the example of most other clan heirs and ostracizes him. However, Izuku needs better friends. _

 

“Midoriya-kun, please sit near Uraraka-sama,” he points to her and the girl puts her face down, a small smile on her lips. 

 

Izuku looks at her, vaguely remembering her at the entrance exam,  _ Oh yeah. She went past her limit and got sick. Is she sick now? Why's her face red? Well, she might be okay. If I remember, her bloodline trait is actually really cool, if she can get it under control. _

 

“Okay.” Izuku makes his way toward her, stopping to get his book, he sits down next to her facing the classroom. He turns his eyes to her, she has been looking at him out of the corner of her eye, “Hi.” 

 

Her face goes dark red, but she too whispers, “Hello.” 

 

_ She's shy. Makes sense. She's practically new money. Small fish in the ocean.  _

 

His eyes look up to see that someone else has entered the room. Another one of his friends, Mei Hatsume.

 

*************

 

Ochako can't believe her luck, not only did she do a perfect transformation, but now her hero is sitting next to her. She remembers during the entrance exam how she was trapped under rubble. He was the only one to run back to save her, she saw how exhausted he was yet he came back for her. She even offered to give him points so he would pass only to find that he was already in. 

 

Unfortunately, once they were both in, Ochako had tried to befriend him only to find that he was more intimidating than she had initially suspected. A taijutsu master studying all other shinobi aspects, Ochako was intimidated. Not only that as she was new money. all of the other clan heirs told her to avoid him as he was apparently social suicide. She ignored them in that sense, but still avoiding him, feeling that she would disappoint him in some way. 

 

She did try to talk to him, but every time she would remember her hero, the taijutsu master, and the incredible student, not only that his promise to be the Hokage. She would get so flustered and embarrassed by her own skills that she would get red in the face and run away. Only those who were strong enough that could protect the village, would become the Hokage, out of all the people in Class 1-A he was the only one who had the drive, the will, and the potential to become the Hokage. She believed in him. Not only that, his dedication helped her to believe in herself to become stronger and help her family.

 

He is now sitting next to her,  _ yes _ , she mentally cheered. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was staring at a busty pink haired girl with strange eyes and hair. 

 

_ Oh, that's Hatsume-san, she's from one of the other classes. So why is he… eek oh, no is he looking at her?... well he is friends with Mineta so what'd did you expect? I mean I don't have anything to offer much in that department.  _

 

“Midoriya-san why are you looking at her?” He turns to her causing her to turn light pink (like her cheeks),

 

“She's one of the cooler people. She also thinks that Bakachan isn't that cool, and I don't know she's an interesting person.” 

 

_ Oh okay, calm down Ochako, you guys are still basically strangers, however, it's all a part of my 10 step plan to have a friendship with him.  _ “I--I--I don't like-Bakugou -there.” Izuku turns his eyes to her, with a look of curiosity, she continues on, “He’s very arrogant and too proud, he is strong but relies too much on his clan's way of fighting. You, however, fight on your terms that is why you are stronger than he is.” 

 

**************

 

Izuku looks at the girl next to him, he remembers that during the entrance exam she needed help, and despite his own mind telling him to run, he ran to say her, while the illustrious clan heads ran away. He remembered that he did try to befriend her, but she practically always seemed to avoid him, so he gave up. 

 

From the information he had, she has a physical bloodline trait that removed gravity from things she touched, she's very good at throwing objects, her taijutsu is average, her ninjutsu is average, in fact, everything about the girl screams average and plain.

 

However, despite her own nervousness with her elevated position, she has a type of strength that he respects and could trust,  _ not only that she also sees Bakachan’s faults and she thinks I'm stronger, ego boost aside, she's really nice _ . “Thanks, Uraraka-san, you're strong too.” 

 

The light complement made her turn dark pink, and numbly nod she goes back to paying attention.  _ You know what she's kinda cute, with those big eyes, cute cheeks, pouting lips… damn you, Mineta _ . He glares at the boys head, releasing a stream of killing intent for good measure. 

 

*************

  
  


After class, the kids head out, some ready to go home, others to the training ground, and some stay just to hang out. The girls of 1-A sit under a large oak tree, each of them with their own bentos calmly chatting and eating. The “queen bee” sits directly under the shade. 

 

Momo Yayourzo, heir to the most prestigious and oldest clan in all of the village of U.A. She is wearing a very revealing red kimono, it is cut that way for her to utilize her bloodline trait in the best way, her long spiky jet black hair in a high ponytail matches with her onyx eyes. 

She wears heeled combat sandals, as red as her kimono, she is chatting with her good friend Kyouka Jiro.

 

Her hair is also black cut very short, and her ear lobes stretched out. She is wearing a light leather jacket, over a ripped blue shirt, her pants are jet black with light blue lines, with combat boots on. Next, to her are the 2 gossip queens (self-named) Hagakure Tooru and Mina Ashido. 

 

Tooru can turn herself invisible at will either using a genjutsu or ninjutsu, Tooru has light red hair, she is wearing a simple blue kimono with dark brown heeled sandals.

 

Mina’s bloodline trait transforms her skin pink, gives her horns on the top of her head, and turns her eyes black. Her hair is light pink, she wears a colorful greenish blue vest underneath that a similar colored tank top, with blue pants, and dark brown heeled sandals. 

 

The last 2 class 1-A girls are Tsuyu and Ochako, Tsuyu is wearing a very thin, light green sweater with white lines on it, her pants match her sweater, her sandals are white. Her bloodline trait gives her frog-like qualities and a high water affinity. The last of the girls one Ochako Uraraka is wearing a pink sweater, with a black vest over that, she is also wearing black pants and pink combat sandals.

 

“So girls last day before team placements, how are we doing?” Momo asks her friends, they give happy expressions as a response. 

 

“I’m ready kerro, just worried about who's gonna be on my team.”

 

Jiro absentmindedly twirls a jack, “yeah that's true, you're gonna want someone strong, dependable, and good.” She smiles to her friends, “And since we all know how teams work I doubt there's gonna be an all-girls team, so we're gonna have to put our trust in the morons.” 

 

She gestures to the training field where Katsuki, Eijiro, Denki, and Sero are “practicing”. 

 

“So talking about them I leave this to you 2.” 

 

This time she points to Mina and Hagakure, “Go off gals.” 

 

“So out of all the guys on a team I say Kirishima-kun, Ojiro-kun, Tokoyami-kun, and Satou-kun are the nicer ones to get.” 

 

Momo laughs uncomfortably, “What about Todoroki...kun?” 

 

“Oh he's strong definitely Yao-momo but he's too aloof, very well reserved, and not a team player, kinda like Bakugou.” 

 

Momo gets a little angry, “Yes but it's understandable considering what happened to him, I'm certain that just has to break apart the ice so to speak.” 

 

Jiro gives a condescending look, “Let me guess, you?” 

 

Momo turns red, “No..no..no I'm just saying that anyone could break through that wall he's built around himself, not just me.” 

 

Ochako who has been silent asks the question on her mind, “What about Midoriya-san?” 

 

Momo looks stunned, “What about him?” 

 

“Well, how would he do in a team setting?” 

 

Mina puts a finger under chin, “Well he's a taijutsu expert, with little to no chakra molding ability, he knows how to fight with weapons, and I remember he's studying um...um...um” 

 

Ochako finishes her thought, “Fuinjutsu. It’s the study of the seals.”

 

“Oh yeah, I mean he's a decent guy, I don't talk to him at all though, but he might be a pervert too I mean did you what he did today?” 

 

Momo nods, “It was very disconcerting today…” 

 

“It was hot,” Jiro says bluntly. 

 

“Actually Midoriya-kun told me that he and Mineta made a bet to see if would work as a distraction tactic.”

 

All of the girls are wide-eyed at that, “It worked while we would be focusing on the person transform, we wouldn't see the other person do something else.” 

 

Momo goes red in the face a bit,  _ hmm fine I'll give him that, _ “Yes but in the field just how good would someone who can't use chakra be in the field?” 

 

The girls ponder on that before a voice breaks them out of their thoughts. “He'll be in the field, he will be an amazing shinobi.”

 

With that Ochako gets up and leaves with Tsuyu right behind here. Unbeknownst to them, they have been watched by someone, the figure jumps away on the treetops.

****************

 

**(At the Plus Ultra Diner)**

 

Izuku has been continuously sneezing, he's been very careful to not sneeze in his katsudon. This diner is one of his favorite places in the city when he's bored and doesn't feel like cooking he goes here. 

 

Of course, it has nothing to do with that fact that Plus Ultra was his heroes catchphrase. 

 

As he shakes his head clear, he goes back to eating, _ am I getting sick or something. Maybe that's what I get for sitting next to Uraraka, she's also sick a lot. Oh well, at least she's nice. I hope I'm not sick not for tomorrow's genin test, I'm gonna pass and it's time to show off my skills.  _

 

As he finishes his meal, 4 familiar figures come in, “Hello Pussycats!” 

 

Arriving are his self appointed older sisters and older brother. Mandalay, Pixiebob, Ragdoll, and Tiger, the Pussycats are all Jounin that are normally on search or destroy missions. 

 

The Pussycats are each dressed in their Jounin vests. Each of them wears a sweater with a specific color on it, Mandalay-red, Pixie-Bob-blue, Tiger-brown, and Ragdoll-yellow. All of them wore a skirt with pants underneath for their outfit. He found that strange but didn’t question it.

 

Each of them with specific skills, Mandalay had a jutsu that allowed her to telepathically to over thousands of people, Ragdoll was s sensor type nin she could sense chakra signatures over miles away she could even tell which was which, Pixie-bob was a puppet style user with an impressive self-created jutsu and Tiger with a bloodline trait that allowed him to stretch his body around. Then there was Mandalay's nephew whose bloodline trait allowed him to shoot water out of his hands. 

 

Izuku looks at them, “Kota couldn't come?”

 

“No, he's at home,” Mandalay responds she has a cross look on her face. Izuku looks at the others Tiger looks disappointed, Pixie-bob looks cross as well and Ragdoll looks like she could be bursting of laughter. 

 

He sighs, “You guys heard what I did in class earlier didn’t you?” 

 

Ragdoll breaks out laughing, “Izu-chan you're crazy man. When did you find the time to create that? No-no scratch that how did you get it to look so real.” 

 

“Well, Tomoko-nee observation mostly. I'm not a pervert like my old deskmate.” 

 

“Well, either way, Izu-chan you shouldn't have done it.” 

 

“Well, Shino-nee it's a fake-out. A distraction meant to call attention from the opponent while your team is off doing something else.” 

 

“Well, Izuku-kun we've taught you better than that.” 

Izuku scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, “ okay you've got a point there ….” 

 

Pixie-bob slams her fist onto the table, “ nothing  else you're trouble brat.” She smiles evilly, “ and we're gonna enjoy this… time for a lesson right guys.”

 

Shino slaps Ryuko upside the head, “ calm down there though she's right so Izuku we'll have a quick spar it'll be four on one though. Just to make sure you respect women huh Izuku.” 

 

They leave and Izuku sits there contemplating his options. “shouldn't have done that damn seal.”

 

************

**(Training Ground 4)**

 

Izuku gets over there to see the Pussycats stretching and getting ready. 

 

“So how's this gonna go taijutsu only or free for all?” “Well Izu-chan considering what you've done and the fact that you're genin test is tomorrow you're gonna need all of the training you can get.” 

 

“Fine by me, Shino-nee.” He puts his fingers back into ram pose. He breathes deeply, this was bloodline trait he had discovered it years ago. Apparently, even though his chakra coils were undeveloped he had a large chakra pool. 

 

He discovered this when he was young and ended up overloading his body and landing himself in the hospital for a week. Since then he had been pulling out pieces of chakra small percentages at a time. 

 

At this point, he can control only 10%, but it's enough for him. “Let's do this!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to rewrite my original story, with some tweaks


	2. Getting for the Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Izuku is fighting against the Pussycats he finishes a technique that he's been working on for years. He remembers the last time he used it during a fighting scenario, he reveals his reasoning for wanting to be Hokage. He also makes a new friend and receives a new nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is low-key both Naruto and Minato. 
> 
> His own attempts to create the Rasengan and the Flying Thunder God (Minato's teleporting jutsu).  
> Also, the escrima sticks come from my like of the DC character Nightwing. 
> 
> Also, my reasoning for having a shy Ochako is due to her family's elevated social status. Her family's status has been elevated, so she has to put on the act of being a good clan heir, quiet, demure, and polite. (No offense I'm one of her biggest fans, but who hears a murderous pomeranian call someone Deku and assume its a good nickname in between friends.) Not only that but she was told that Izuku was a weirdo and a bad influence, but she was inspired by him, he became her hero. However, unlike canon, she doesn't immediately attempt to befriend him instead is intimidated by his own new accomplishments. Now that she's friends with him though she becomes much braver and much more like herself from canon. 
> 
> Mineta isn't a hopeless pervert because he was able to become friends with Izuku, thus changing his fate from canon. 
> 
> Most characters will act a bit different from their canon counterparts.

The Pussycats get into position, “ready…now… elemental blast!” Mandalay calls out before weaving hand signs. “Fire Style- Phoenix Flower.” She breathes out puffs of fire towards Izuku, “ Earth Style-Stone Pistol!” Pixie-Bob calls out before launching little bullet sized rocks from her mouth they soon turn into large boulders, Tiger holds out his palm, “Water Style: Ripping Torrent!” Ragdoll leaps up into the air like a madwoman, “ Wind Style: Great Breakthrough,” she exhales wind at 45 mph. The 4 attacks combine and form together all aiming at Izuku, he stands still smiling as the attacks come upon him.

 

“ **KRACKABOOM**!!” The attacks make their mark. The Pussycats each pull out a kunai as they approach the area only to find a pile of ashes.

 

“Ragdoll what do you sense?” Tomoko turns to the woods, he's in there and he's planning something.”

 

They turn to see a familiar shape, running out of the woods a mad smile on his face. He puts his fingers in a cross position, his left index finger and middle finger come up, and his right index and middle finger come through.“You guys ready! Shadow Clone Jutsu!”

 

4 Izuku's appear in puffs, each of them has its own Full Cowling cloaks.

 

“Let’s go, team!”

 

“Charge!”

 

“Fight!”

 

“Run.”

 

The prime Izuku, (the one they consider to be the prime) leaps up and reaches into his shuriken pouch launching a volley of shurikens.

 

“Izuku 2 do it.” That Izuku leaps up next to him, “Wind Style: Great Breakthrough.” He exhales less pressure that Ragdoll, the shurikens go wild, even faster.  

 

The Pussycats leap back, except for Pixie Bob. She begins to weave through hand signs, “Earth Style: Beast Creation!” A creature suddenly pops up from the ground, it moves its head the creature has no eyes, it stands about 12 feet tall on its hind legs as its forearms are longer. It roars revealing its fangs, Ryuko connects chakra strings to its limbs.

 

“Move.” She moves it in the way of the shurikens, blocking them, thus protecting the group from further harm. She then makes the creature move its arm, to swipe at the group at Izuku’s.

 

They move back, one of them begins to weave signs,” Water Style: Liquid Bullet!” He shoots a spurt of water of the creature, the creature then takes the hit and again raises its arm to slam down on the Izuku that shot the Jutsu.

 

“Ow.” The prime (now found) he falls to his knees. “Ouch well, now I know what it feels like to be hit by a giant stone hand.” He shakes his head and puts his left hand over his right and begins to charge up chakra.

 

 _Last time I did this I ended up destroying my right arm. It took me five years to complete this, but now it's ready._ He begins to spin around chakra in his left hand, whilst holding chakra in his right hand.

 

“Izu-chan are you serious!” Mandalay called out. “Have you forgotten what happened last time you did that!?”

 

Izuku smiles back as the blue chakra begins to form around his hand. “I never forgot, it wasn't ready then. But now, it's finally ready!” _Though it did hurt, it was worth it._

 

(Flashback no Jutsu)

(2 years ago)

 

Izuku left the classroom feeling like shit. _Freaking Bakachan and his cronies, they always gotta laugh at me, and the rest are no help either._ _All those guys care about is themselves for the most part, even those that don't are too afraid. And there's her_.

 

He remembered a young girl a year earlier at the entrance exam, another clan heir, he had saved her life and she saved him. He had hoped that maybe they be friends, he was informed that she had attempted to give him points. It was that kindness that gave him hope, but he hadn't been able to talk to her.

 

In fact every time he sees her she gets red in the face and runs away from him. _I thought she'd be nice_ , _she's probably pissed that the kid that can't use chakra saved her life. It sucks that all of those people the future of the village can't see past one little medical condition I got. I can still go toe to toe with them on their best day._

 

Izuku then felt a familiar presence behind him,” Deku!” _Speaking of the future of the village,_ he doesn't stop instead he continued walking, only to find himself on the ground, with his hearing impaired he looked up to his attacker one Katsuki Bakugou.” Deku we didn't finish our talk.”

 

“Good talking to you kills my brain cells.” Again another hit this time to his rib,” listen to me Deku, and I'm only going to say it once, drop out.” Izuku merely stares him down,” think about all of us can use chakra and you just a Deku that can't do anything right! Not only that all of us are doing this for our families, who do you have? No one, and me well I'm the future Hokage so drop out.”

 

He smiles the last part sickeningly, he gets up to leaves Izuku gets up ready to leave until. “Oh if you really want to be useful to the village, then do all of us a favor and take a swan dive off a cliff.” Izuku gets up and Katsuki turns around creating a pop in his hand. “What Deku gonna do something?”

  


Izuku is about to say something, but instead stops himself, and walks away. He contemplates his life until he bumps into a girl. “Oh sorry,” he reaches over to pick her up, and recognizes her as that girl. “Uraraka-san are you alright.” She doesn't reach for his hand instead she gets up and like usual goes red, running away from him. Izuku feeling more alone than ever before runs away to one of his favorite spots in the city.

 

(Top of Hokage Mountain, All Mights head)

 

Izuku stands out on top starting over into the village. He sniffles softy, _Baka think before you speak, what if I had jumped huh, the Hokage, Ms. Joke,  and several Anbu would hunt you down and… no one else. I’m alone, but at the same time, I’m not._ He looks out into the village seeing as the moon is rising he can barely see the people only certain figures, the lights from the adult section, and the lights from homes and such.  

 

 _When I look out here I can't feel alone I feel oddly warm here. Like a familiar presence._ He then can feel a set of eyes upon him, he reaches into his shuriken pouch,” come out I'm armed.” A small boy he walks towards him, he's no more than 3. He is dressed in a black t-shirt, with tan shorts, and blue sandals. His eyes are large and somewhat puffy, they hold a certain kind of anger in them, his hair is covered by a cap with 2 horns poking out. “You're a kid what are you doing here?” Izuku takes his hand out of the pouch, the boy looks at Izuku. “What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be off in the ninja academy?!”

 

“No not right now, where are your parents shouldn't you be at home now?” The boy looks down angrily, crying a bit. “Their dead, they died on a mission. My aunt's not home.” Izuku's face softens at first he was mad at the parents for leaving a child alone, then he feels remorseful. _He's like me_.

 

“I'm sorry, what's your name?” He looks at him still angry,” Kota Izumi.”   _I know that name, well I knew who his parents were, the Water Hose duo, who could've taken them out?_ “My names Midoriya Izuku, if you'd like I can take you home?” “Why?” “Because as a future shinobi of U. A I gotta make sure that civilians are safe.”

 

The boy looks at him angrily,” why do you want to be a shinobi it's pointless.” “Why do you say that?” “Because it's stupid you're just gonna die anyway.” “Seems bleak.” The boy begins to get angrier,” because it's stupid, what you fight and die, and just… leave the people you love alone.”

 

He breaks down crying. Izuku reaches to comfort the boy only for him to slap his hand away. “It's stupid I hate shinobis and I hate the Hokage.” Izuku stares at him,” how dare you hate them, the Hokage does his best to protect this village, the shinobi are the forces that work for the Hokage to protect this village! Don't you dare say that you hate shinobis that would be insulting to your parent's memories!”

 

Kota feels ashamed,” well what would you know about that huh, you're not a shinobi and you're not the Hokage.”

 

Izuku stares at the boy, he's mad but he can't let his words get the better of him,” you're right I'm neither… yet.” Kota's eyes go wide at his words,” but you gotta understand the Hokage must feel even worse about this. He's probably lost hundreds and they weigh on him, it pulls him down it breaks him. Trust me I know, you think you're the only one who's lost parents to a mission. I've grown up my entire life without my parents, they died because they were shinobi and yet I will become a shinobi to honor their memories and I will become the Hokage to ensure that what to us will never happen again!” Izuku turns away from the boy, his own tears beginning to fall down. “Why?” Izuku turns to the boy,” why do you want to become the Hokage, why do you want to be shinobi even after…”

 

(Flashback no Jutsu 8 years ago)

 

_Gran Torinos sits in his office filling out several reports. Panther (an Anbu) comes in with a five-year-old boy in an All Might onesie.” Hokage-sama hi!” Gran Torino gets up to greet the boy,” hello Izuku-kun what did you do today?” “Ms. Joke took me to the Plus Ultra cafe, she said she had a mission so I'm gonna stay with you for a while Hokage-sama.“ “Yes I suppose she is, did you do anything else today?” I went to the park I saw Kacchan there he said he was going to be the Hokage. He was mad when I said that I also wanted to be the Hokage.” Gran Torino smiles at the boy's innocence,” I'm sure he was, boyo.” He rubs the boys head lovingly._

 

_“Uh, actually I have a question.” Izuku nervously fiddles with the 2 rabbit ears on top of his head,” what does it mean to be Hokage?” Gran Torino stares at the boy, he puts his fingers under his chin,” what do you think it means?”_

 

_Izuku begins to go on his muttering spree, the Anbu hidden in the room appear and begin to slowly coo at how adorable it is ,” well Kacchan said that the Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village and the number 1, but it’s more right?”  Gran Torino smiles,” good so you know, say Izuku-kun walk with me over to the window,” they both go over to the window. “What do you see when you look out.”_

 

_Izuku presses his little face against the window,” uh well I see the village, the villagers, I can see Airi-san who has the flower shop, and Eri-chan with the bakery.” “When you look out you see the village and people who live in it, a Hokage's job is to protect them all.” Izuku looks at with a pensive expression, Gran Torino continues. “See Izuku-kun everyone in this village is like a family, and the Hokage  they protect their family, no matter what.” Izuku looks out again,” like a family.” He then looks back at him and at the others,” okay.”_

 

_“Okay what Izuku-kun?” Izuku jumps up his fist in the air,” I'll do it I'll become the Hokage just like you, sir I’ll protect my family.” “You do realize that you'll have to shinobi first right, and given your condition, it'll be harder right?” He is undeterred,” then I'll do it through taijutsu alone, I'll do it, no matter what. I'll be a shinobi just like my mama and papa, and then I'll become the greatest Hokage of all time, don't you worry.” Everyone is thrown back by the boy's determination,” well alrighty then I look forward to giving onto you.”_

(Now)

 

Izuku looks at the boy, considering the best way to answer his question. “Get up here, stand right where I'm standing.” Kota does it, “ now look out into the village. What do you see?” “Random buildings.” _Man, this kid is dull._

 

“ And what do you think is in those buildings.” “Uh, I don't know people I guess.” Izuku puts a hand on the kid's shoulder,” as Hokage you treat this village like it's your family, and the Hokage well he protects his family but needs help from his shinobi. See together all of are a family and a family protects one another.” Kota nods in understanding,” so you want to be a shinobi and Hokage to protect us.”

 

“Yes, your parents they died to help protect you, and this family. I can’t manipulate chakra, everything I’ve had in this life I’ve had to work for and study for. I’m going to become a Genin through taijutsu and my other knowledge. I will go up in the ranks until I become the Hokage, to protect my family. ” Kota wipes away a tear, he then reaches over and hugs Izuku without a second thought, weeping silently into his shoulder. Izuku hugs him back,” its alright kiddo, now come on where are you living?” He pulls away,” with my aunt and her team the Pussycats.” “Alright, I'll take you home, walk with me.”

 

“Well isn't this heartwarming.” Izuku pushes Kota behind him,” stay here.”

A blonde man leaps in, he wears a green tank top, dark brown cargo pants, and black sandals. His face is unshaven, the strangest part of face though is he is missing an eye, in its place is a dark red prosthetic. “Who are you? How did you get in!” “Heh ain't you a questionable brat, you're security seals are weak I'm here for the brat.”

 

Kota clutches at Izuku's leg,” I won't let you take him!” “Well ain't you brave, but sorry brat what Overhaul-sama wants he gets, and well I guess I get to have some fun before I take that brat.” He starts weaving hand signs,” NINJA ART: MUSCLE IMPROVEMENT!” His muscles began to pull themselves out of his body, Izuku can sense the chakra flowing off of him, _shit._

 

He rushes towards him, Izuku grabs Kota and runs away from there. The man, “ Muscular” smashes into the mountain he turns to see Izuku still holding Kota. “How'd you do that.” “Taijutsu,” Izuku gets on his knees to look at Kota in the eyes, ”now Kota go run get out of here, get help I won't let him take you.”

 

Izuku turns back to him, he puts his fingers in the ram position, opening up his chakra points. “FULL COWLING!” His body is covered in the thin sheen of lightning. He had figured out his bloodline trait years ago, only the Hokage, the Anbu assigned to him, and his caretaker knew. In this state, it allowed him to access his mass chakra reserves, and manipulate it, however in his current state of training he can only use it for 5 minutes.

 

_Time starts now._

 

“You think you can beat me, boy, well let's see you try.” He flexes his hands, Izuku charges at him his fist rising up, Muscular raises his arm to block, the 2 clash in a burst of air.

 

During the fight, Kota stays behind watching from some bushes, amazed at Izuku's dedication to him. _Izuku-nii you're so cool._ Izuku, however, can feel his strength waning, his left arm is broken already, his right is close, and his time limit is going down. _I need to finish this quick I need to protect Kota. It's not done yet but it's close enough._ Izuku leaps away from Muscular,” what are you giving up?” “Never I'll never give up, I'll stop you, I’ll save Kota, and I won’t die.!”

 

Izuku starts to raise his right hand, _spin the chakra around, keep its shape and now!! “_ RASENGAN!” He slams the palm of chakra into Muscular chest before he can react.   

 

The explosion is very great, Kota is thrown back Muscular falls down exhausted, Izuku's arm falls limp at his side broken and destroyed, exhaustion clear on his face. “Izuku-nii are you okay?” “Kota don’t worry are you okay?” “Yeah I'm fine, you're all messed up why would you do that for me...you didn't even know me...why?” “Otõto do me a favor and smile more, it'll be fine why because I am here.”

 

Izuku then passes out from his injuries, Kota begins to prod him,” Izuku-nii please wake up, please. Help! Someone, please help!!” Three Anbu appear, one with a Panther mask and Cockatoo mask appear and pickup Izuku gingerly and vanish. One with a Butterfly mask stays behind,” kid are you okay? “ he lays a hand on Kota's shoulder, Kota looks up at him with tear filled eyes,” will Izuku-nii be alright he got hurt and it's all my fault, I shouldn't have even been here.”

 

“Don't worry about him, he'll be fine, come on I'll take you home. You can visit him later I promise.”

**********

(Hospital)

 

Recover girl looks over at the chart of Izuku Midoriya. He lies in the hospital bed arms broken, severe chakra burns on his right arm, and that's not even counting the internal injuries. Gran Torino enters the room the Anbu each of them with worried, and finally Izuku's caretaker Ms. Joke (Emi Fukukado),” Izuku please tell me you're okay.”

 

She rushes to the bed to hold his hand,” he can't hear you he's exhausted and overused his chakra system he'll be fine within a week.” She nods numbly RG turns to GT,” Hokage-sama how did this man break in.” “One of our massive security seals was tampered with, we're searching for the traitor still, Butterfly is the boy alright?” Butterfly stands at attention,” yes sir a little bit in shock, he said that tomorrow he's taking the Pussycats here so he can thank his hero.”

 

“Good Izuku could use some more peers. RG do you know the cause.” “It's from overuse of his bloodline trait, he's completely burned out, just…” “ like his father.”

 

Another figure walks into the room, his owl Anbu mask in place. “He uses it different than his father but I can still recognize that chakra signature.” Gran Torino nods,” so you're finally ready to meet the boy.” Owl stares at him, “ no sir not yet. It's much too early.”

 

Emi rubs Izuku's head,” can you least give me something to help him train,” “ I might be able to get something, sorry for intruding sir, I'll take my leave.” Gran Torino nods and Owl teleports out.”Jounin Fukukado, Izuku is strong, once that boy sets his sights on something he won’t stop until he achieves his goal. He’ll bounce back” Emi can only nod as she stares at the boy she has come to love as a younger brother.

 

A week after the incident Izuku had to keep his arms wrapped up.

 

Surprisingly he saw the Uraraka girl looking at him worryingly, that's when he realized that she didn't hate him but rather was very shy. He noticed that as he observed her behavior she rarely socialized, she kept to herself, in fact, the only person he's seen her talk to was Tsuyu. She did, of course, hang out with girl group after class, but rarely ever talked. Izuku knew all this not because he was a stalker, (he did follow her around a lot), but was curious about the girl and her behaviors.

 

Izuku searched his mind for when they met before and he couldn't find it, he decided however that when she broke her shyness and would search for him he would accept her friendship. Right now though he decided to make the most of the friends he has now, he introduced them to his pranking skills, he showed them his true genius. Not Full Cowling yet, as he was waiting until he was fully fledged Genin to use it in public.

 

Outside of school, he saw Kota again they had begun to start a sibling-like relationship, same with the rest of the Pussycats. They found out that he had all 5 chakra nature and helped to teach him several new elemental jutsus. He even could hold full cowling for longer times, and increase the percentage.

(Now)

 

Izuku has finished charging up his attack. A softball-sized ball of blue chakra spins in his hand, “Let’s do this!” He charges right at the Stone Creature before any of the Pussycats can react he has slammed the ball into the creature’s chest. “RASENGAN!!” A bright light occurs from the point of connection, and an explosion as the creature is thrown backwards and destroyed. The Pussycats are all shocked and turn back to see Izuku getting up, his right-hand smoking slightly.

 

“I can still move.” The other 3 smile, “now it's our turn.”

 

Each of them pulls out their escrima sticks and charge at the shocked team. They block,, but almost a second too late. The 3 push Pixie-bob, Tiger, and Ragdoll them closer together in a standoff, Mandalay stands in front of the prime. She still holds her kunai,” you’ve exhausted the last of your energy with that move, your clones are good, but they won’t hold forever.”

 

“You're right, then in that case.” Izuku carefully chooses his hands signs. “Fire Style-Fireball Jutsu!” He exhales a medium sized Fireball that surprises Mandalay causing her to leap back with the rest of the team in the circle.

 

They Pussycats find themselves surrounded by the Izuku clones, each of them holding their weapons. Mandalay smiles, “ Congrats you've gotten us surrounded.”

 

The rest of them put down their weapons, putting them away and begin to clap. “Great job there Izuku-kun.” Tiger applauds the boy.

 

Pixie-bob scoffs and looks to the side, “we still could've beaten him, just a couple more moves.” She's still smiling happily though, “ still the gaki did a good job, good enough for a Genin.”

 

“Thanks, Ryuko-nee, and you guys have really taught me well.” Izuku then bows to them, “ it's because of you guys I've been getting stronger.” The clones also bow to them.

 

“Alright as much as we'd like to take credit, you're strong yourself Izu-chan.” Ragdoll chirps, Mandalay looks at the sunset, “ well come on we've gotta go home, Kota's got something that he wants to show you.”

*********

 

As Izuku gets to his place, he makes a small cut on his hand, and smears blood all over the door, deactivating the safety seal. As he walks into his small apartment the Pussycats following him.

 

Kota moves around in the living room, attempting to set up a bowl of snacks. He turns to see them,” ah guys wait you guys are here to early.” He begins to panic. Izuku looks up at the handwritten banner that says, “ Congratulations Izuku-nii!”

 

Izuku smiles, he falls to his knees to put his hand on Kota’s shoulder,” thanks Otõto, and be ready because in a couple of years you’ll be taking the exam soon.” “Do you think you might be my Jounin sensei?” Izuku smiles and tips the boy’s cap,” maybe. I’ll try my hardest to do it.”

 

“Awesome, I mean it’s cool.” He says trying to act cool, but failing. “Hey Shino-nee, where’s Emi-nee?” Mandalay (Shino) looks out to the door,” she said that she’s picking something up for you.” Pixie-Bob looks away jealousy,” more like picking someone up, her and her boyfriend.” “What's the matter Ryuko-nee still looking for that husband or someone so you won’t die an old maid?”

 

Izuku says attempting to stop his laughing, with Ragdoll laughing loudly at his comment, “Ryuko grows murderous,” what’s that gaki, you wanna go? Taijutsu match right now!!!” Shino slaps her upside the head,” Ryuko calm down, you’ll never get a boyfriend or someone with that kind of anger.” She looks down pouting, Izuku turns to the other 2,” how are you guys, Tomoko-nee, and Yawara-nii.”

 

Tiger put his hand on the boy’s shoulder,” excited young Izuku, for tomorrow we get too train a new group of Genin,” Tomoko known for her overexcited personality is jumping and down in excitement,” yeah it’s gonna be awesome to be honest, Izuku, otõto out of all us, who would you want of us as a Jounin sensei?”  

 

As the Pussycats stared at him, Izuku had began to start muttering contemplating which one would be the best Jounin to train him. Before the Pussycats could receive his answer, a voice called out from the door,” I’m home.” Izuku in his mind thought, _good they won’t kill me from my answer_.

 

Ms. Joke walked into the room, she was not wearing her Jounin vest, instead, she wears a dark blue blouse, with happy face covered shorts, she wore mustard colored gloves, the bandana on her head had the U.A logo on it.

 

“Hey, party people what’s up.” Everyone smiles to the new arrival, under her arms she held a small gift-wrapped box.” Izuku I’ve got something that I know you’re gonna enjoy.” She hands him the box, Izuku sits on the small sofa and opens it,” wow a new ink set, with new pens and brushes, this will really help for that new seal I’ve been working on.”

 

He hugs her, then looks back at the set, everyone looks at him curiously, “what kinda seal you gonna make Otõto?” He smiles mischievously, “that's a surprise for tomorrow, you gotta wait.” Everyone pouts, but the celebration continues late into the night.

**********

(Next morning)

 

As Izuku goes leaves his compound, he found that Ms. Joke had left earlier in the morning. _All Jounin must've been called in earlier if I recall they're going to watch the examination for us new genin today._

 

As he walks down the road, he can feel a pair of eyes upon him, he grabs his escrima sticks. “Alright whoever's there I'll warn you I'm armed.” From behind a tree, his new desk mate appears, her normally pink cheeks even redder,” I'm sorry Midoriya-san I saw you walking and wondered if you wanted company but then I saw you reach for your batons.” She bows at a 90° angle, “ I'm so sorry.” Izuku rushes to her to get her to stand up,” it's alright, just next time talk to me instead of hiding behind the tree.”

 

She tents her fingers,” okay.” The 2 walk in a comfortable silence, Ochako musters the courage to ask the question on her mind.

 

“Are you nervous about the genin tests?” “A little bit, but I've got this.” She smiles,” oh really?” “Yeah I mean all of us have been training for this, for years since we were 12, don't be so down on yourself because your nervous.” She nods, then asks a question that has been bothering her for years,” may I ask you a personal question?”

 

Izuku looks at her curiously, “ sure.” She takes a deep breath,” why does Bakugo-san call you Deku?” His expression morphs into one of anger,” it was when we were kids and I found out that I couldn't manipulate chakra, we were friends then and when he found out, he also found that my name in a certain light reads as Deku which means useless as you know. So since then, he's called me that, I used to call him Kacchan because I still thought that he was my friend till he fell off a log and no one else wanted to help him but me. He then blew up in my face saying that he didn't need my help and he'll be the Hokage and I'll be nothing but a loser, so since then I've called him Bakachan because I tried to help but he saw it as ‘looking down on him’, so yeah.”

 

Ochako felt a sense of rage against Bakugo for calling him and labeling him as useless. _He's the most useful person I know._ “So why did you want to know?” He stops ahead of her looking at her, she stops and begins to tent her fingers. “In my mind, you are not a Deku, you're a Dekiru, and though I've never said it… thank you for saving me that day, for being the only one to turn around and save me.”

 

Izuku's cheeks grow pink at being praised not only by someone his age but by a pretty girl. “I uh, uh no problem.”

 

He hides his face in his arms, she laughs at his reaction,” actually I was wondering if it's alright with you if I call you Dekiru, you don't have to say yes if you don't want.”

 

Izuku contemplates it for a minute,” yeah call me Dekiru then.” She smiles brightly at that,” thank you Dekiru-kun,” they continue walking.

 

“So if you gave me a nickname I guess you'll need one… how’s Infinity girl sound?” She wrinkles her nose at that,” it's just because I made a couple of shurikens float once.” “Alright how about Raka.” She leans her head side to side as if contemplating it,” okay then.” The 2 head into class.

 

(Classroom)

 

Once in class the 2 take their seats, everyone else is busily chatting about what the tests will be about. Izuku takes out his new set of brushes and begins to draw out the seal on one of the sticks, Ochako watches him, then a voice brings her out of her watching. “Ochako-chan?”

 

“Eep!!” She turns to look into the dark eyes of her friend Tsuyu,” sorry Tsuyu-chan you surprised me.” Tsuyu puts her finger under chin,” probably because you were staring at Midoriya-chan doing his thing, what are you doing Midoriya-chan?”

 

“Hi Asui, I’m replicating a new seal but adding my own personal twist to it.” Tsuyu sits on the other side of Izuku, both girls staring as he draws out the seal on the stick. Ochako asks,” what kind of seal is it?” “Well originally it was known as the flying Raijin seal, but I’m changing it up some.”

 

Tsuyu begins to remember where has she heard that name but draws blank, Izuku finishes leaving the brush on his desk. “Now for the last part,” he bites into his thumb dripping a fair amount of blood, he lets it drip onto an empty brush, he then completes the seal on his baton.

 

He puts his hand over his seal, “Seal.” A bright green light flashes them, then releases as his seal is complete, he grabs his other stick and repeats the same process on the other one. “What the seal supposed to do Dekiru-kun?” Tsuyu looks confused at the nickname, but does not comment, “well you're gonna see during the exam.”

 

“You're still taking the exam aren't you Deku?!”

 

A familiar voice calls out to him, Izuku doesn't even notice him. Katsuki, however, begins to grow angry creating small pops,” Deku are you looking down on me!!” “How can I look down on you when I haven't even looked at you.” “Deku!!”

 

He rushes towards him palm outstretched, unfortunately, he trips over Ochako’s outstretched foot. He begins to drop almost in slow motion towards Izuku.

 

Izuku looks confused then horrified at where Katsuki will land. He covers his face and moves away afraid that he will accidentally kiss him, only to find Katsuki’s own horrified expression floating up above him. He turns to see Ochako's outstretched palm,” what the fuck is this Round Face, I'll fucking kill you.”

 

Izuku's eye twitches at his declaration of murdering his new friend, “ move Bakachan,” Izuku then shoves him aside watching him float away in the classroom.

 

Hanta looks grinning as usual,” alright Baku-ball!” He then hits him like a volleyball letting him float around the room to the amusement of others. “FUCK ALL OF YOU!! WHEN I GET DOWN HERE I’LL KILL OF YOU!!!”

 

Ochako smiles and puts her fingertips together, “release.” Katsuki falls onto someone who has been trying to catch him. When Katsuki opens his eyes he looks down into the eyes of his friend Eijirou, and he feels something on his lips.

 

He gets up and starts causing mini-explosions in his palms. “DEKU, I’LL KILL YOU, AND YOUR ROUND-FACED BITCH!!” He charges only to be hit in the head by one of the sticks, he looks to see Izuku in front of him. He is enraged, in one hand he holds a stick to his head, in the other he holds his wrist.

 

_I didn’t even see him move._

 

“Look Bakachan call me what you want, but don’t call her a bitch, or next time I won’t hold back. Now sit down and get ready.” He lets go of his wrist and shoves him aside roughly as he returns to his seat. The class has stopped watching only now they are in a tense silence.

 

Before Katsuki can move, Eijirou stops him putting his hand. A faint blush, as red as his hair. “Dude let's sit down, the Jounin are about to come, you don’t want them to see you fighting.”

 

Katsuki sits down next to Eijirou fuming at the fact that once more Deku got the better of him. The classroom goes back to their own conversations. Izuku sits down by his group all of them surprised.

 

“Midoriya-chan what was that?” Izuku smiles at Tsuyu,” see Asui that was the new seal that I was telling you about. Cool right?” “Yes.” Izuku then goes back to talking to Ochako, Tsuyu notices the new dynamic between them.

 

_Interesting_

 

Tenya Iida comes into the room, to find his classmates scattered around. “Listen up everyone as the class rep, we need everyone to sit down and get ready.” He looks around to see everyone sitting down, Hanta laughs, “looks to me like you're the only one standing class rep.”

 

Tenya sits down shaking with rage against himself when Mr. Akkio comes in. “Alright everyone our time today will come to an end, today is our final exam. After today you will be official genins of U.A. Now meet the Jounins who will be watching your exams.”

 

13 different people walked in each wearing their Jounin vests. As they filed in the students each had a hopeful look on their faces, each waiting to be on a team with their favorites.

 

 _Ochako:_ _It’s Gunhead the battle ninja, he can help me improve my taijutsu. I wonder what’s behind that mask of his?_

 

 _Tsuyu:_ _It’s him Selkie a master of the water style, and a Bloodline trait similar to mine. Kerro, he’d help me improve in my mastery of the water._

 

 _Tenya_ _: Ah Tensei watch me, Nii-san I’ll make you proud, I’ll be a ninja similar to you, I’ll make the Iida family proud!_

 

 _Minoru:_ _Oh boy so many hot senseis.You got Midnight with the smoking body, you got Mt. Lady the new girl, Ms. Joke with the personality, and of course the female Pussycats sweet delectable cats._

 

 _Izuku:_ _Huh so Mandalay, Pixie-bob, Ragdoll, Tiger, Ms. Joke are here looking for a team. Even Butterfly, Cockatoo, and Panther if I had to choose who I wanted as my sensei it would have to Butterfly._

 

 _Eijirou:_ _Wow I hope I get Fatgum, here he's one of the best pounds for pound Taijutsu fighters in the village_

 

 _Katsuki:_ _Where the fuck is he, fuck these extras where is he?!_

          

 _Shoto:_ _None of them will get me strong enough, to face him. None of them except for him._

 

At that moment the last of the senseis came in. A tall lanky man, his uniform is immaculate and without flaw, he walked with a certain confidence. His hand reached up to fix his glasses, his other hand fixed his green with blonde mixed in hair. His expression was one of boredom but in his eyes, he pays attention to every little detail, his eyes are fixed on a particular student. This is Sir. Nighteye one of All Might's students, he was the man who trained the legendary Big 3. An elite Jounin, he hadn't taken a team in 10 years, now he's back to take on another team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really see how people think that Katsuki is Sasuke, I mean there are certain similarities but Shoto is more like Sasuke. He's much quieter and reserved, plus let's not forget that he too refuses to let go of the past. 
> 
> I see Ochako as Hinata because of the admiration that she has for the main character (no offense to Hinata fans I'm also a big Hinata fan but Ochako is like Hinata if she was a bit braver and bolder).
> 
> Also, I'm going to work on my update schedule, new chapters for this fic will appear on Wednesday. For Hero to the Future expect them on Fridays or every other Fridays.


	3. Test Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come for the Genin tests. Everyone vies for the attention of the Jounin they want teaching them. Several personal issues come to head, personal grudges are started, and new friendships are created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda slow in my opinion, to be honest. However, the next chapter is when the story will pick up and the action sets in.

After the sensei fill in Mr.Akkio claps his hands together. “Now if everyone will follow me to the examination area.” 

 

Everyone gets up to follow him, as they leave Sir. Nighteye stays behind to stare at several individuals, Katsuki believes he's staring at him and walks even straighter more proud of himself.

 

Izuku looks at Nighteye and can sense him looking in his direction, but can't confirm it as he leaves before. “Dekiru-kun come on we're gonna be late.” 

 

“Alright,” he follows in step with Ochako and Tsuyu and he leaves with them.

 

************

 

Class 3-A walks out to the testing area. “3-B and our special students have already tested we've saved our top class for last.” 

 

“Good that those damn extras probably wasted everyone's time,” Katsuki states causing an eye roll from everyone in the class, except for Eijirou.

 

The Jounin whisper to one another as they look at the group. Izuku can again feel someone's eyes upon him,  _ why are they looking at me? _

 

“Now then these tests will be of taijutsu sparring, a test of jutsus, and a team exercise. Afterward, the Jounin senseis will discuss who they want on their teams, you will be called in to separate into your teams.” Everyone nods, “Now come on a Taijutsu competition.” Everyone follows him, Katsuki sticks his foot out and Izuku is finally tripped by him wondering about the Jounin senseis. 

 

“Woah,” he falls as Katsuki pumps his fist in the air for victory. Izuku stops halfway through as he is floating. “Huh,” he sees Ochako holding her hand out. 

 

“Sorry to use my ability without your permission, but falling on the test day probably isn't good luck.” Izuku turns to the other side,  “Thanks Raka.” She picks him so he stands up. 

 

Katsuki is steaming, and walks away angrily, leaving the area promising to put Deku in his place. Tsuyu and Mineta come to where they are. 

 

“Midoriya-chan are you alright?” 

 

“Dude you good?”

 

Izuku now his on feet, puts his arms behind his head, “Bakachan thought he was cool, now, however, it's the real thing come on guys we can’t be late.” 

 

Mineta looks at Tsuyu more specifically her chest, before he can open his mouth though Izuku speaks up, “Before you say something about her, remember that the fights are totally random meaning you won’t know who you’ll be fighting.” 

 

Mineta covers his mouth and rushes inside fearfully, Ochako and Tsuyu exchange knowing glances. “Midoriya-chan?” 

 

“Yeah Asui?” 

 

“Please, my friends call me Tsu.” 

 

“Alright then, yes Tsu?” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

The 3 then enter the area ready for the fights to begin. 

**************

 

Mr. Aikko walks out with his clipboard in front of the rind, “Alright students these fights will be 1 on 1, no bloodline usage. Just pure taijutsu. First one knocked out of the ring times loses, or whoever is knocked out. I’ve got the fights here, now first up…” 

 

The first fights aren’t anything impressive, by the time of the 3rd fight, however, “now Izuku Midoriya against Katsuki Bakugo.” 

 

“Fucking finally I can’t wait to kill you Deku.” 

 

“Only in your wet dreams Bakachan!!” 

 

The class laughs at the human firecrackers short temper. Izuku removes his shuriken pouch and his sticks. Katsuki removes his shuriken pouch. 

 

They both step into the ring, 2 fingers in front of their faces as they stand in front of one another both itching to start. “Alright, Hajime!” Mr. Aiiko quickly calls the start and wisely moves his hand out of the way. 

 

Katsuki raises his right open palm out, wanting to grip Izuku so he could throw him out of the arena, Izuku sidesteps and literally trips him out of the arena. “One out.”  

 

Katsuki blinks as the realization hits in, “fuck well you know what Deku! I gave you that one!” He then charges back in, more serious than before. 

 

He now begins to start reaching out, clawing at him. Izuku throwing his hands aside, then he throws a kick to his side. 

 

Katsuki blocks it. Then he throws his own kick, to Izuku's chest. Izuku leaps back, Katsuki throws a large punch. Izuku blocks it only to receive a sidekick to the jaw. “One out.”

 

Katsuki growls viciously. “See Deku!” 

 

“Nice you got one, get your head out of the clouds.” Izuku smiles his proud smile, before jumping up throwing an ax kick, “Manchester Smash!!” 

 

Katsuki leaps back, “So obvious.” 

 

“Was it?” Izuku then pivots off of his foot, throwing a spinning back kick. Katsuki blocks, only for the foot to slip away and receive a wild left haymaker. 

 

“Two out.”  

 

“Arrgh damn it Deku!” Katsuki charges ready to throw another big right hook, only when he gets close, he leaps up above Izuku, reaching for the back of his jacket.

 

“Game over!” 

 

Unfortunately, Izuku has seen all of his moves before including this one. Izuku lunges forward away from his grasp. Katsuki can’t even register his speed as he feels a kick to his face throw him off course. 

 

“That's 3, Midoriya-kun is the winner.” 

 

Katsuki stands up, really wanting to cut loose. “Deku! I'll…” 

 

“Careful Bakachan, you really think these guys are gonna wanna teach an unstable firecracker?”

 

Katsuki blinks,  _ fucking shit you know what Deku I'll be sure to put you in your place! _ He walks away angrily, fuming and growling. 

 

Izuku steps out of the ring, smiling proudly. Ochako, Tsuyu, and Mineta approach him, “Dude, I can't believe that he didn't kill you.” 

 

“I said that that would look bad especially in front of the Jounin. They'd label him too troublesome to train, and throw him out of the shinobi corps. I figure he wouldn't want that.” He puts on his things again, “Come on, we've got a while before you guys get called up.

 

They return to their seats, Tsuyu gets called up for her fight against Tenya, it ends in a double knockout for both. Mineta is called up to fight against Mezou Shouji it ends in a complete victory for Mezou. 

 

Ochako looks over at Izuku to see him face-palming at his friend's defeat. “He'll be fine Shouji-san isn't much of a fighter like that, he's more of a pacifist.”  

 

“Hmm.” He pouts looking away from her, she giggles at his pouting expression. 

 

“Next match Ochako Uraraka versus Momo Yayourzo.” Ochako eeps in surprise as she looks over to see Momo walking over to the ring. 

 

She shakes lightly in fear, remembering her actions from yesterday. Izuku looks over,  _ she needs help.  _ “Hey the Jounin aren't looking for you to win, they're looking for you to do your best. Yayourzo-san always fights with her legs, throwing kick after kick, you're gonna have to avoid and throw heavy quick and deceive hits. M'kay?”

 

He winks and smiles at her, not only giving her a blush to her checks but filling her with confidence in her skills. “Hai!” She nods and goes down to her fight. 

 

“So Ochako-chan! Ready for this.” Ochako puts on her gloves, she steps into the ring taking her stance. Her left hand outstretched, along with her right leg in front, her right-hand palm out and her left leg in the back. “Let’s do this Yao-momo.”

 

“Ready Hajime!”

 

Momo lunges forward, launching a high kick Ochako blocks it, almost knocking her out of the ring. Ochako then grips her leg and twirls Momo around throwing her around and out of the ring. “One out.”

 

“How?!” Momo asks angrily, Ochako has on a determined expression, “I won't lose. I'll do my best, just like him.” She whispers the last part so she can't hear. 

 

Momo charges in action, she does spinning hook kick, hitting Ochako's face throwing her out of the ring. “One out.”

 

Ochako now has on a large bruise on her cheek, she gets back to the ring. Momo throws an ax kick after ax kick, Ochako weaves through the kicks and palm strikes Momo's center. 

 

_ If I weren't wearing these gloves then I'd win, but I have to not rely on it too much. _

 

She then palm strikes her face, switching over to knife hand strikes to her neck. Momo then sidekicks her out of the ring. “Two out.”

 

Ochako can feel no air in her lungs.  _ No, not yet, I'll do my best!  _ She gets up feeling the bruises on her body. She takes her fighting stance, she runs in throwing knife hands and spinning around as she does so. 

 

Momo is shocked and moves away, blocking the hits yet feeling the force of the blows. Momo then sidesteps and pushes Ochako out of the ring. “Three out, Momo Yayourzo wins.”

 

The Jounin begin to talk amongst themselves, watching the 2. 

 

Momo walks out going to the healing ninja, feeling the sting of her injuries. Ochako limps to the healing ninjas, letting them help her,  _ I can't believe that I lost, not like I had a chance _ , she looks to see Izuku rushing over to her.  _ He's probably disappointed in me at the fact that I couldn't do my best.  _ To her shock, he sits down in front of her a bright smile on his face. 

 

“Raka that was awesome.” 

 

She looks away from his face being disappointed in herself, “Do you really think so,” she says morosely. 

 

“Well yeah, you did the best with what you could. I mean it’s not like you focused on taijutsu much in the academy right?” 

 

“No, not really.” 

 

“Well you did in fact, you laid your own hits on Yayourzo-san just like she did to you.” He gestures over to her, “I mean look at her.” 

 

Ochako looks over at her and is surprised by the 2 medic ninjas treating her. “You did that, you know if you practice more I guarantee you’d get much stronger.” She looks at him for the first time in their conversation. 

 

He’s smiling brightly almost too brightly, “You know even if we don’t get on the same Genin team, you should train with me I can help practice your taijutsu.” His excitement dies down in the last part of his statement, “I mean if you want.”  

 

She responds almost too quickly, “No, of course, I'd like to train with you. It would be an honor.” Now she smiles too brightly for him.   Izuku looks away, an ugly expression on his face, “Are you alright?”

 

He covers his face with his arm, “Sorry you were just too bright for me to see.” 

 

She giggles but thoroughly enjoys the compliment. “Come on let's get back to our seats we only have 2 more matches left for this part.” The nurses finish healing her up, and the 2 head back to their seats. 

 

The last fight is between Hanta Sero, one with a physical bloodline trait that allowed him to shoot an adhesive substance from his elbows. He's going up against Shoto Todoroki. 

 

Once the 2 step foot in the ring, Shoto raises his hand. “Proctor I forfeit.” He then walks out, leaving a confused Hanta to stare at his back. 

 

Izuku gets mad, “What a jerk.” Ochako, Tsuyu, and Mineta (the latter of the 2 had just been woken up). “What do you mean Midoriya-chan?” 

 

“Well obviously during our taijutsu lessons, what need would you have of it, if you can just freeze your opponents. He’s forfeiting because he knows that in a real taijutsu match he’d lose because he never practiced.” 

 

The group is shocked by the information before anyone can speak though Izuku continues.

 

“Not only that, but he deprived Sero-san a chance at showing his own skills because Todoroki-san knows that he can fail this and still be fine in the other tests. However, he failed to consider his opponent which is always important in a match.”

 

Everyone digest this information then Ochako shoots up, “ wait failing the tests what about the jutsu test Dekiru-kun, how are you going to do that?” 

 

Izuku smiles before laughing softly. “I’ve got a trick up my sleeve trust me.” 

 

“Hanta wins. Students, please get in line for the jutsu tests. “ Mr. Aikko calls, the Jounin are still in deep discussion as they walk off to the closed room, where one by one the students will be called in to do their tests. 

 

“Well come on guys we gotta get ready.” Izuku then walks over, with everyone following behind him. 

 

**********

(40 minutes later)

 

“Izuku Midoriya please come in the room.” Izuku stands up knowing that everyone’s eyes are on him, he brushes his pants off. “Well time to do this, wish me luck.” He waves to the class. 

 

Katsuki calls out sarcastically, “Good luck Deku!”

 

Izuku turns to him, smiling and giving him a thumbs up. “Thanks, Bakachan, I can count on your support!” Ochako smiles at him, “ do your best Dekiru-kun.” 

 

“Right thanks Raka.”Izuku walks over into the room.

 

(Testing room)

 

Inside the room, each of the Jounin sits, along with Mr. Akkio and Gran Torino. “Okay uh, Midoriya-kun I honestly don't know what you can do here in all honesty.”

 

“Don't worry sensei, I'm gonna show you my trick. I honestly didn't even know if you were trustworthy enough for it but.” Izuku then puts his fingers in ram position and charges his chakra points. “Full Cowling.” 

 

He is covered in a familiar looking green lightning, “See sir with my bloodline trait activated, I can mold chakra to perform any kind of jutsus.” 

 

Mr. Akkio is shocked by this information, but the Jounin in the room know of this along with the Hokage. “Well, Izuku boy let's see what you got. Please perform the transformation jutsu.” 

 

Izuku breathes deeply, he then transforms in a poof of smoke. In his place is a wolf with black fur, growling quietly and stalking across the room. 

 

“Okay change back.” Izuku transforms back into himself, Mr. Akkio grabs a blunt kunai, “Please perform the substitution jutsu, “ he throws it and in a poof of smoke sitting there is a log.

 

Everyone in the room turns around to see Izuku leaning on the wall, “Hiya.” 

 

Mr.Akkio looks over happily, a little miffed at not being told but proud of his student. “Alright Midoriya-kun time for the clone jutsu, can you manage that?”

 

“Uh, actually sir.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, “I uh kinda have a larger chakra pool, I haven't had time to actually focus on my chakra control, however, I have a variation of the clone jutsu would that work?” 

 

Everyone turns to the Hokage, Gran Torino smiles, “Show us, my boy.” 

 

Izuku breathes deeply before putting his fingers in the cross position. “Shadow Clone Jutsu.” 

 

With that four Izuku’s poof into existence. Mr. Aikko and several Jounin in the room have their minds blown by the perfect clones. 

 

Mr.Akkio finds his voice. “About how many of these clones can you make Midoriya-kun?” 

 

“About 40 is my limit currently, it used to be about 20.” 

 

All of the Jounin in the room are shocked, by the boys capacity for clones, and his chakra reserves. 

 

“Well, Midoriya-kun it’s safe to say that you passed this part of the test. Next test will be the teamwork test.” 

 

“Hai sensei.” Izuku walks out of the room, as the Jounin begin to talk about his worthiness with their planned teams.

 

(Waiting area)

 

Izuku walks out as everyone watches him, attempting to gauge his reaction. Even the most uninterested parties such as Todoroki are studying him intely. 

 

Izuku goes back to his seat, either uncaring or not paying attention to the number of eyes upon him, he takes his seat sitting down, humming to a song. 

 

He now notices everyone’s eyes upon him,” uh Raka what’s up with them?’

 

“They want to know how you did.” 

 

“Oh.” He stands up, “I passed.” 

 

The room is abuzz with reactions, some people pass money, other cheer, others look scandalized and curious. 

 

Katsuki blasts over to Izuku, his face full of rage. Izuku stares him down face clear of all emotion. 

 

“DEKU!!! How did you cheat you damn bastard?” He reaches over to Izuku’s neck to grab him. Izuku blocks it moving his hand to the side. 

 

“I didn’t cheat. I got in, on my own qualifications Bakachan, just like everyone else.” 

 

That only enrages him even more, once more he attempts to grab the other boys neck, only to again be blocked. 

 

“Have you been looking down on me this whole time Deku? Laughing at my expense?!” 

 

“Yeah and let me tell you, you’re pretty funny for a human time bomb.” 

 

“And you’re nothing but an orphan that everybody takes pity on, that’s probably how you passed anyway.” 

 

Izuku feels enraged by that comment before he can react in a physical way, he can feel the class rep’s hand on his shoulder. He stands in between both of them. 

 

“Both of you have your issues that will be addressed. Midoriya-kun it is a question as to how you passed. Bakugo-kun there’s no need to bring up Midoriya-kun’s parentage. Both of you please separate or I will be forced to contact the nearest authority figure.”

 

Izuku moves away first, he looks away his own tears slowly filling his eyes. “Fine,” Katsuki seeing that his mark had been hit moves away a triumphant look of victory on his face. 

 

Izuku goes to back his seat, slowly wiping his tears away.  _ Asshole, who would say that about someone.  _ He looks over at Katsuki, the boy sitting to his “friends” watching them interact.  _ There’s the difference between us, I’m not an asshole.  _

 

He turns over to see Tsuyu, Ochako, and Tenya looking over at him worriedly. 

 

“Are you alright Dekiru-kun?” 

 

“Midoriya-chan?”

 

“Bakugo-san was out of line with that comment Midoriya-kun forgive me as class rep for letting your conversation escalate.” Tenya bows at a perfect 90-degree angle. 

 

Izuku goes over to him, “ it’s not your fault class rep, that’s just how Bakachan is. He’s a hothead who talks before he thinks. Besides he’s probably mad at the fact that I beat him earlier. He’s kind of a sore loser.” 

 

“Yes but to comment on one's parental origin. Deceased or not.” 

 

“He’s always been like that, at this point I’ll just think about the next time I’m going to beat him. He hates that.” He puts on a false smile, hoping to convince them that he's fine.

 

Everyone notices, but no one comments. 

 

(Observation area)

 

The viewing area sits atop several trees everyone is there. The actual testing area is a small forest surrounded by a large fence. 

 

“Now then given the fact that everyone here has passed the last 2 tests it is now time for the final test. This is a test of teamwork, you will be split up into teams of 2. One team will be defending a flag, the other’s goal is to steal the flag.”

 

Mr.Akkio looks down at his clipboard, “Alrighty then, first up, Kirishima and Bakugo, versus Midoriya and Mineta.” 

 

Katsuki stares at Izuku with a look that promises pain. Izuku looks back at him uninterested, “Eh”

 

“Don't ‘eh’ me Deku. I’m gonna crush you and your little gremlin buddy.” 

 

“Yeah my friends the gremlin, have you seen yourself walk?” 

 

Once more the class laughs at the exchange between the 2. Mr.Akkio rubs the bridge of his nose exasperated, “ okay team 1 you will be defending, team 2 you will have 5 minutes in order to come up with a plan.”  

 

Mineta raises his hand. “Sensei is that enough time to come up with a plan?” 

 

“In the field, you’d probably have less time to come up with a plan, so at least here you’ll have 5 minutes.” 

 

“Team 1 please go into the field, Team 2 you will wait outside the doors.” 

 

Katsuki grabs Eijirou's arm, “Let’s go Shitty Hair, We'll fucking kill Deku and Gremlin.” They leave. 

 

Mineta is shaking, Izuku puts his hand on his shoulder. Kneeling so they are the same height, “Hey trust me, I've got a plan.” He winks confidently. 

 

Mineta nods, he then leaps onto Izuku's shoulder and he walks over to the front doors.

 

(Flag area)

 

Katsuki stands in front of the small mound which holds his team's flag. “Shitty hair, get ready. With Deku who knows what the fuck he's planning.” 

 

“You got it, bro, he's not getting past us,” Eijirou says with a thumbs up.

 

“Yeah, that's not the plan.”

 

They both turn to see Izuku leaning against a tree, with Mineta leaning on the other side. 

 

“Deku now I'll fucking destroy you and put you in your place.” Katsuki rockets towards them, Izuku throws his stick at Katsuki, which avoids. Katsuki then pulls his hands together to create a larger explosion. “DIE!”

 

Izuku grabs Mineta and raises two fingers up to his nose.

 

The explosion hits the tree and destroys it, along with several others, starting a small fire. 

 

“You missed.” 

 

He turns to see Izuku standing there with Mineta smiling calmly. “Bad shot too? Wow, what do you have going for you?”

 

“How the fuck did you? When?! Deku who said that you could surpass me?!!!” 

 

Izuku looks at Mineta, “Do your part!” Izuku charges too Katsuki, his escrima sticks in hand. Mineta goes after Eijirou. 

 

Eijirou stands tall, activating his bloodline trait, hardening his entire body. Mineta grabs several balls from his head and begins to throw them at him. They hit all over his body, “Hah you really don’t think I don’t know how this works provided I’m not touching anything else I’ll be fine.” 

 

Team 2 smiles, they’ve been planning this. Izuku throws his stick near Eijirou, Katsuki looks confused but continues his charge. Izuku breathes deeply before his entire body fades out to the stick near Eijirou.

 

He appears popping in, gripping the stick in one hand. He kicks him forwards, whilst gripping the stick in his other hand, Eijirou falls forward and is immediately stuck to the ground. “Baku-bro I’m sorry!” 

 

“Damn it shitty hair! What are you actually good for?!”  Katsuki questions as now he rockets off to where Izuku is standing. 

 

“NOW I PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE SHITTY DEKUUUUUU!!!!” He reaches out about to blow him up. 

 

Izuku fades out again teleporting to the flag. “No, because I know my place.” Izuku grabs the flag.

 

“TEAM 2 WINS!!” Katsuki can feel the vein in his neck about to burst, his face contorted in rage. He turns to Mineta still in a throwing position. 

 

“I told you Bakachan, I’ve always known my place, and it will never be below you again.” Izuku then walks away, letting Mineta get on his shoulders again.  

 

(Observation area)

 

“Impressive, he’s created a new teleportation jutsu, based on the original seal.” One of the Jounin says impressed with Izuku’s ingenuity. 

 

“That Bakugo boy has an ego on him,” another says. 

 

“Is that Kirishima okay?”

 

Mr. Akkio turns to Mina. “Ashido-san if you wouldn't mind melting those off of him?” 

 

“Don’t worry sensei I got him.” She then leaves, to go help.

 

“Alright so while we wait for the arena to be cleaned up, here are the next teams that will go up.”

 

************

(Time Skip)

(Classroom)

  
  


The Jouin sit around the room arguing as to who they want on their teams, and who they want to teach, 

 

Kamya Nemuri (aka Midnight) calls out,” I call Yayorouzo for my team.” 

 

Shouta Aizawa (aka Eraserhead), “Why do you want her for your team?” 

 

“Simple. She’s a cute girl, and besides, I can help her with her taijutsu.” She smiles calmly. 

 

“Hmm now then I'll take Bakugo,” Shouta says then sighs. “His ego is worrisome, though he has potential to be great, I've just got to tamp down his ego in order for him to grow.”

 

Gunhead leans back in his chair, “Now what about the wild card? Midoriya?”

 

Fatgum smiles proudly, “I’ve taught that boy almost everything he knows in taijutsu, Gunhead didn’t you teach the boy too?” 

 

“That’s true he does come in from time to time to train with me, yeah kid’s a hard worker but the surprising factor is his ability to manipulate chakra. I thought he had underdeveloped coils?” 

 

Mandalay fields his question,” he does, but he found out a bloodline trait that allows him to open them in order so he can manipulate chakra.” 

 

Selkie looks around,” I thought the boy was an orphan? How did he figure it out.”

 

Ms. Joke looks at him angrily,” yes he is an orphan however, he came from somewhere. That was the only thing that his family could leave him.”

 

Everyone knows his parentage, and that is an S class secret, of the highest clearance. 

 

Whilst everyone is arguing, Sir. Nighteye goes up to post his team assignment. He goes there saying nothing and leaves saying nothing. 

 

“Wow did he look serious.” Ms. Joke notes,” Aizawa-kun who does he want.” 

 

Shouta looks at the board, he hides his face further in his scarf. “He’ll take Midoriya, that’s a given. It’s the other 2 that will surprise you.” 

 

All of the Jounin crowd the board, looking with shocked expressions, “well he does know what he’s doing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be honest I am not a fan of Bakugo, never have been since the first episode. In this chapter, I hope everyone can notice that the only way that Izuku can beat him is through tricks, and elements of surprise. Never in a full fight, at least not yet.
> 
> Also, Izuku opening his chakra points is an idea I got from watching Rock Lee open the 8 gates. (Quick question, can Lee manipulate chakra whilst opening the 8 gates?")   
> It's kind of a mix between the opening of the 8 gates, and Naruto charging chakra creating his like 1 tailed state. 
> 
> Next Chapter will be the who is who's team, the dreams and hopes of the new Genin, and the survival test.  
> So anybody wanna guess who's gonna be who's team next chapter?"


	4. Team Selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see who's on whos team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not forgotten, just had school and other stories that kept popping up, but I will finish this story!

The week that everyone had to wait was torturous. As everyone was expecting their results. 

 

Izuku kept himself busy working on his Shoot Style, which shifted the focus on his stance from fists to his legs. Ochako had been arriving to work with him. She showed off her fighting style Gravity Palm, it relied on her hitting her opponent with palm strikes adding gravity in her hits. 

 

Izuku had been helping her taijutsu, while she had been helping with his shuriken training. It turns out she had some practice with shuriken training, she would remove their gravity and return them before they hit the target. 

 

She would also wrap a string through it before they were floating and pull on them before they hit the ground. When she showed him that, she got so red when Izuku praised her for showing that, and then laughed when he asked her to teach him. 

 

The Pussycats had immediately loved the girl once they caught sight of her. Sometimes sitting in on their training sessions, giving them advice from time to time. They had found out that Ochako's elemental chakra nature was lightning and wind. 

 

Though the Pussycats knew very little in terms of lightning style they were able to teach her 2 jutsus that she could use. With wind style, however. Ragdoll took great joy in teaching her, even asking her what her intentions with their Izuku. When she said that she wanted to get stronger with him and help him achieve his goals the Pussycats knew that this girl was perfect. 

 

Kota was very jealous of his older brother spending time with someone other than him and the Pussycats. Though he was abrasive and rude to the girl, in the beginning, Izuku's scolding and the girl's bright bubbly nature led to him liking the girl. 

 

Everyone else was also training at their own pace, working on getting stronger. Katsuki took Izuku's victory as a sign of getting weaker and continued to train harder alone, so as to ensure that it would never happen again.

 

Then came the day of the genin placements, everyone was arriving excitedly and worriedly. 

 

Izuku sat in his chair talking to Ochako about their sparring session, in which she was able to add gravity on her last palm strike throwing Izuku through a tree. 

 

Though she was worried about hurting him, Izuku was proud of her and somewhat hurt. The 2 were talking lost in their own little world, ignoring the others trickling in the room. 

 

They ignored everyone until Katsuki came barging in, stamping his foot on their desk. "Well well Deku, what are you still doing here? I thought they would have kicked you out already." 

 

Izuku ignores him, though Ochako is staring at him. Katsuki attempts to grab Izuku's shoulder only to see him disappear and teleport behind him. "Please don't touch me." 

 

He turns around enraged, though Katsuki stands a bit taller Izuku's confidence makes him appear taller. He looks down at Izuku's smiling face. "Excuse me, you're in my spot."

 

Katsuki smiles cruelly, "you want me to move, so you can sit next to your bitch?" Izuku grips his shirt and pushes him against the wall, "don't call her that again Bakachan." 

 

Katsuki wants to retaliate, but killing intent coming from behind Izuku, one greater than Izuku's own is stopping him from talking. Ochako smiles sweetly before coming up to him. 

 

"Bakugo-san." She approaches him before tapping him and floating him away, "never call me that again." Her voice gets dark in the end, before releasing him away from them. 

 

He walks away, angrily cursing at both of them. Ochako touches her cheeks, reddened by embarrassment.  _ What am I doing? His family has more influence than mine, and I just… well you know what I don't regret it he's so mean to me and Dekiru-kun."  _

 

She begins to float unconsciously and Izuku grips her forearms. "You okay?" He can sense the conflict inside of her, she looks up into his bright green eyes. She smiles, "I'm fine, he shouldn't be calling people that word, especially girls." 

 

"Well, I think you've taught him a lesson he won't forget." She giggles at that, and Izuku laughs as well, enjoying the sound of her laughter. 

 

Then Tenya runs into the room, "everyone the Jounin are here, please follow me to the assembly room." He then walks away gesturing for everyone to follow him. 

 

At the assembly room waiting for them is Class 1-B and the other course. Immediately Neito goes running up to them, a cocky smirk on his face. 

 

"Well if it isn't Class 1-A, do you feel proud having the clanless and chakra less freak in here?" 

 

Izuku pouts, and Tenya approaches Neito to Izuku's defense. "Monoma-san our classmate's personal life is none of your concern, Midoriya-san got in our class on his merits alone, whilst you wound up in Class 1-B." 

 

Neito's eyes narrow at him, "how dare you…" Itsuka smacks him from behind, " sorry about him, also there's nothing to look down upon in Class 1-B, Iida-san." She says annoyed at his superiority.

 

Then Gran Torino taps his cane on the podium, everyone turns to the front of the room. At his side are the Jounin senseis, "if everyone could please pay attention."

 

"Now then for this year's graduates, the title of rookie of the year is split in between Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki." A couple of people cheer and praise them, "top kunoichi (female ninja) is Momo Yayourzo, and the dead last is Izuku Midoriya."

 

There are cries of praise for Momo, and there are sounds of laughter and jeers to Izuku's status. Izuku appears unfazed by all of the people jeering at him. 

 

"Now then, time for the team placements." Gran Torino looks over the list, studying over it. "For Team 1, under the command of Jounin Eraserhead, Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima, and Mina Ashido." 

 

"What!" Katsuki calls out angrily, before being silenced by everyone. "Hhm, well then Team 2 under the command of Jounin Midnight, Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yayourzo, and Awase Yotseu." 

 

Momo is ecstatic at being put on a team with Shoto, not caring about her third teammate as much. Shoto, however, is displeased,  _ Midnight the bimbo, instead of him. _

 

"Now then for Team 3 under the command of Elite Jounin Sir. Nighteye, Tenya Iida, Ochako Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya.” 

 

There is a surge of outcry and boos to the Hokage at his recent selection, before a large burst of air silences everyone. 

 

"If everyone can be quiet now." Gran Torino says putting pressure on everyone in the room, his killing intent rising just enough to make everyone shut up. 

 

He continues on, listing off the teams, however, the students of Team 3 aren't listening as their minds are spinning in confusion and loss, not just them but the others around them as well. 

 

_ Tenya:  _ _ Nii-san why would you not want me on your team? Why put me on the team with the poor girl and the chakra-less one? Perhaps Sir Nighteye told you he sees potential in me, yes perhaps that's it.  _

 

_ Ochako: _ _ Iidas-san and Dekiru-kun? I mean I’ve only ever talked to Iida-san during practices or well that’s it, could Dekiru-kun and I be a good team with him. WAIT!! Dekiru-kun and I are on the same team!  _

 

_ Izuku:  _ _ Sir. Nighteye huh? Well, he did train under All Might, so I guess he’s cool. But why pick me? Well, Togata-san was the dead least of his year, but he had his comrades with him. I mean I’m friends with Raka, but with Iida?  _

 

The 3 contemplate their new team arrangements when Gran Torino finishes announcing the team assignments.  “And that will be all of them, have lunch return and go find your Jounin senseis.” 

 

With that the auditorium is empty both Katsuki and Shoto stare at their rival and leave in a huff angrily, Tenay leaves to go talk to his brother, leaving Izuku and Ochako alone. 

 

“Hey, Raka?” Ochako looks over at him realizing that the 2 of them are alone, her own face reddening as she does so. Normally when her face gets this red she runs away, but now that they are on the same team and the fact that she has finally achieved a friendship with Izuku and doesn’t want to risk it she cannot run away. 

She settles on something else, she passes out instead. 

 

Izuku sees her start to fall over and he catches her, he then moves her around so he can carry her bridal style. He rushes over to Gran Torino, “uh Hokage-sama?” 

 

Gran Torino looks over at the boy, smiling a bit seeing him carry the girl that has become his best friend in a short amount of time. 

 

"Yes, Izuku-kun?" "Uh my teammate passed out, and the other one left what should I do sir?" 

 

"Take her to the nurse, and get some food for the 2 of you, Sir. Nighteye is still not here yet." 

 

"Right sir," with that Izuku leaves carrying the now smiling unconscious Ochako. At the nurse's office, run by Sirius, a woman who's bloodline trait allowed her to hear things that others could not. 

 

She worked part-time at the academy but was a full-time doctor in the maternity ward at the hospital. Izuku enters, "uh ma'am my new teammate passed out, where can I…?"

 

She looks up and then gestures to the cot. "You can lay her there, Midoriya-kun. " She also knows about Izuku due to the number of times she met him at the hospital. 

 

Izuku lays her down and takes a seat next to her. Sirius looks at the 2, smiling at their closeness. "Well given the fact that most of you have graduated, I guess I'm done for the day. Congratulations you 2." 

 

With that she leaves, Izuku looks over at his new friend.  _ She'll probably be hungry.  _ He charges up Full Cowling,  _ can't let her see me like this, I mean. I know we're on the same team but not yet.  _

 

He then creates a Shadow Clone, "can you get us some food from Plus Ultra?" His clone salutes him, "you got it, boss, " with that he leaves. 

 

*************

 

After a while, the Shadow clone returns with the food, and Ochako wakes up, embarrassed at the fact that Izuku had to carry her there and get them both food. 

 

Izuku waves it off, and the 2 eat in silence in the nurse's office. After they finish up they head over to the empty classroom where Nighteye had designated the meeting place only to see Tenya waiting for them. 

 

"About time you 2 got here, does a proper meeting time mean nothing to you too?” Tenya calls out annoyed. 

 

Ochako giggles at his overexcited movements, while Izuku sighs, “Iida-san we aren’t late if anything we’re pretty early, Sir. Nighteye still isn't here yet either.” Tenya is wearing a white chest plate, underneath that is a black t-shirt and a black cargo pants, his own sandals are custom made for his legs and the protrusions that stick out from the back. 

 

Tenya scoffs, “being a shinobi means that you must be ready for anything for example, what if instead he had decided to arrive earlier and transform himself into something in the room.” 

 

Izuku raises his eyebrows, “ or maybe he put us under a Genjutsu, and we aren’t even the room at all. ``he says sarcastically. 

 

Both Tenya and Ochako take his words to heart and began to put their index and middle finger together connecting their ring, pink and thumbs, charging chakra through them. “Kai,” both of them call out attempting to break the Genjutsu that they are in. 

 

Izuku quietly laughs at both of them attempting to break out of the supposed Genjutsu. “Guys I’m kidding, come let's wait for Sir.” 

 

The 3 then sit in silence, Tenya looking out of the window as Ochako and Izuku talk to each other. Sir. watches them from the window,  _ these three are different from my other team but there are certain similarities. While Amajki was reserved from the whole team thing his was more due to his own shyness, while Tenya’s is more due to his own version of elitism.  _

 

_ Ochako is as bright and bubbly as Nejirie but covers it up with her shyness, perhaps with a push she could break out of her shell.  _ He then looks directly at Izuku,  _ while Mirio is more of an airhead more due to his own innocence Izuku’s is due to his own mistrust of everyone, they’ll be tough to put together as a unit, but I will not fail, these 3 have the best potential for the future.  _

 

He raises his fingers up and he teleports into the room, “good afternoon, students.” The 3 jump up in shock and stare blankly at him. “Hmm, bad reflexes had I been an opponent you 3 would have died.” He takes in their expressions, Tenya’s is more annoyed, Ochako’s is shocked, while Izuku’s is shocked. 

 

“My first impression of you 3, is you are interesting, much potential.” He leaves the ending vague before going to lean on the desk in the room. “Now then, despite my own entrance allow me to introduce myself, I will be your Jounin Sensei, my codename is Sir. Nighteye, my favorite things are art, training, and making others happy, my least favorite things are bullies, slackers and those who dare to harm their own allies, and I aspire to make you 3 into the best team I can.”

 

He gestures to them, “next.” Tenya goes up, “ sir, my name is Tenya Iida, of the Iida family. My favorite things are my brother, training with my brother, and reading, my least favorite things are rule breakers, those who believe themselves to be above the law, and delinquents, I aspire to be a ninja as good as my brother to make my family proud!!.” He says loudly.

 

Both Ochako and Izuku give him a polite smile, Tenya fixes his glasses feeling somewhat smug. Sir studies him, he hasn't used his bloodline trait on him yet, on either of the 3, he’s waiting for the correct moment.  _ Tensei’s younger brother seems he worships Tensei, if he shows the same amount of control and is willing to work in a team, he’ll be a great addition for this team.  _

 

“And you ma’am.” He gives Ochako a kind smile, Ochako smiles back at him. “Well sir my name is Ochako Uraraka, my favorite things are mochi, my family, and training to get strong, my least favorite things are bullies, jerks and I guess bad food. I aspire to make my family proud, to show them that despite their status anybody can be great!” She emphasizes her point by punching the air.

 

Tenya begins to applaud, “such, bravery Uraraka-san! I’m certain you will make your family proud!” Izuku’s cheeks turn pink just looking at her, as he too applauds for her. 

 

Sir. Nighteye has a proud smile for her and her dreams.  _ This girl will go big, provided that she sticks to her goals, well given her inspiration,  _ he looks over to Izuku. “And you, my boy?” 

 

Izuku breathes deeply,” My name is Izuku Midoriya, my favorite things are eating at Plus Ultra, training with the Pussycats and sunsets, my least favorite things are well I guess this is repeating but bullies, villains and those who look down upon others dreams. And I aspire to be the Hokage so I can protect everyone here because the village is my family!” He smiles proudly to the others, letting them know that he is serious.

 

Tenya studies him intently as if he were a complex puzzle. Ochako is blushing a bit, staring at him awestruck by his determination.  _ Well, you truly do remind me of someone else, another shinobi with an impossible dream, you have the conviction, I look forward to seeing you complete it.  _ Sir. Nighteye lets out a laugh, “ well I look forward to helping the 3 of you achieve your dreams.” 

 

He clasps his hands together,” well first off, none of you are genins yet.”  Each of them have a look of shock, and before they can say anything he continues. “Not until tomorrow at least, well given the results. Tomorrow we will have a test and I will see whether you 3 are worth keeping as my genin, if not I will send you 3 back, are you up for this?” 

  
He attempts his best menacing look, yet the 3 stare back at him determined.  _ Good, well time to see if you 3 can pull your worth,  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for Sir. Nighteye's characterization as I don't know how to write him, I just imagine him kinda like Tenya, to be honest. Also, I am going to use a team generator to create the teams, I know who I want to be in the teams though.


End file.
